The speech/Finding the Golden Mech
This is how The speech and Finding the Golden Mech goes in Rise of the Alicorn Princesses. on the island, the heroes are exhausted bandages the alicorns' wings Twilight Sparkle: Can we still fight? Shockwave: Hmm, I'm sorry. Those wings will take weeks to heal. Princess Cadance: We don't have weeks. Mac Grimborn: The battle between good and evil will be decided today. Tirek: Hm. Kai: And we can't even get to the fight, much less get off this island. Tirek: Ah. I wonder if I'll ever see Chrysalis again. Zane: Perhaps it's best to think of our friends as we remember them in our hearts, not as they are now. heroes are worried Kai: Mac, I don't get it. The prophecy said that the alicorn Princesses would defeat the Dark Lord. Why didn't we win? Mac Grimborn: I... don't know. Tirek: What do you mean, "You don't know"?! Jay: You're Mac! You always know! Kai: There must be some message to learn. A lesson. A word of wisdom. Just a word? Something. Mac Grimborn: For once, I'm afraid there is nothing to learn. Only that evil has won. The Overlord and Grogar are victorious and are now the rulers. Cozy Glow: Well, tell your girlfriend that we won't accept defeat! If Tirek and Cozy Glow can't win, then nobody can! Princess Celestia: If Mac doesn't have a lesson, then we do. We used to rule alone, but then we met you guys. You showed us compassion. Showed us the importance of being brave, the importance of being strong. And most importantly, being good. When this battle first began, when the First Spinjitzu Master fought the Overlord and his back was up against the wall and he knew it was all over, did he quit? No. He found a way to keep the fight going. He passed his Elemental Powers to us. But there must have been a reason he chose us. I'd like to think it's because he knew we'd never back down, we'd never give up. We've learned the ancient ways of the Ninja. And Ninja never quit. Kai: She's right. If that means we have to swim the sea to get off this island, then so be it. Jay: And for the record, Cozy Glow, we got the message. Tirek: You mean the one she was sending? Lloyd: If Tirek and Cozy Glow can't win, then nobody can, huh? Cozy Glow: Oh, forget I said that! Discord: Hello? Tirek: Just so we're clear, Mac could give us a three minute head start. Cole: Well, if you got a better plan... Zane: We don't, but he may. Falcon flies Shockwave: Ooh, the Falcon. He must have found something. Cozy Glow: So, let's chase after him! go after the Falcon Falcon leads them to the Temple of Light Zane: You brought us back to the Temple of Light? I do not understand. We've already been here. Tirek: Oh, for Scorpan's sake! Predaking: This location, I've seen this before. I just never understood it. Cozy Glow: Golly! Tirek: How does this make sense? Shockwave: Let's see. find slots Kai: I think I found something. It's just like the map. his Elemental Blade inside a slot Mac Grimborn: There's one more over there. Shockwave: And here. Predaking: And over here. Tirek: Right there! inserts his Elemental Blade inside a slot and Zane do the same then see the unveiled Golden Mech is amazed Tirek: What in the world? Jay: Cool. Predaking: It is the fighting suit the First Spinjitzu Master used when he battled the Overlord. Cole: You mean the First Spinjitzu Master once sat here? Haha, get out of here! in the mech How do you make this thing work? Shockwave: sighs I think time has done her in. She's only a relic now. Mac Grimborn: If it worked for the First Spinjitzu Master, what if it could work for the Alicorn Princesses? Princess Luna: It's worth a try. alicorns get on the mech is surprised is concerned Princess Celestia: Nothing. mech suddenly starts up is excited Mac Grimborn: How do the wings feel? Princess Luna: A bit better. Predaking: Well, I know how they are getting to Equestria, but what about us? hear a roar Jay: I know that sound. It's our Dragon! Wu: I believe we just found our way off this rock. Tirek: That's two thumbs way up!